


Dangerous Games

by Spongefinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry po
Genre: Age Difference, Death Eaters, Femme Fatale, Romance, Slytherin, The Golden Trio, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongefinger/pseuds/Spongefinger
Summary: Audrey Rookwood has been tasked with her own mission by the Dark Lord that will require all the wits and charms she possesses. But this is a dangerous game, and when one plays with feelings things may not always go to plan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dangerous Games

The air felt thick with secrets that night, murky and cool. It came as a welcome break from the stint of hot summer evenings they'd been having lately, making it difficult to sleep at night without waking up damp with sweat. Audrey inhaled deeply on the poorly rolled cigarette at her lips, leaving crimson shadows on the paper as she lowered it, exhaling a cloud of acrid smoke. It was a muggle habit she had picked up when she was 13, mainly to piss off Matron Davis to begin with, although it had quickly become more than that. Now Audrey found nothing itched that constant scratching inside her like a quiet moment alone with a cigarette, and she quickly turned to the woven purse full of tobacco she constantly kept on her person whenever she was feeling upset, angry or just plain bored.

Tonight, the cigarette wasn't doing much to soothe her agitation as she tapped her foot on the cement or long pointed fingernails on the low stone wall of the sweeping porch behind the Malfoy Manor. She felt twitchy and itchy despite the deep pulls of tobacco and nicotine into her lungs, her ears straining to pick up the faintest noises from the building behind her or the grounds stretching before her.

Her eyes followed a peacock that glowed ghostly white in the gloom, pecking its way slowly through the grass, completely oblivious to the politics at play in the building just beside it. Audrey puffed another cloud of smoke through her nose. Fucking show-offs.

Mere weeks earlier, a man had shown up on the doorstep of Blairmore School for Girls claiming to be her father. He had all the relevant paperwork which he dismissively thrust into the hands of Madam Harker and an hour later they were strutting from the tatty building, his arm thrown lazily over her shoulder. Of course, Audrey knew her father was locked up in Azkaban and she had no idea who this old, pockmarked geezer was – but she'd deal with that later.

As soon as they were out of sight, she had shrugged the man's arm from her shoulders and fixed him with one of her famous 'no bullshit' stares.

"Alright darling, who the fuck are you really?" She asked, fingering her wand in her pocket.

Rather than look offended, the man had laughed a slightly unhinged, manic laugh. Audrey's eyes narrowed; she was ready to curse this weirdo into oblivion any second.

"I'm your dad, really! Look." He pulled more papers from inside his jacket, a newspaper cutting. Audrey didn't bother to keep up with the news, she had better things to be doing, but for once she wished that she did when she read the front page.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN – DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE read the headline, and a picture of the famous prison with an enormous hole blown in its side beneath it. She'd looked suspiciously back up at the man before her who was watching her with a lopsided grin.

"You'd better not be messing with me." She said, but she was unnerved. She hadn't expected to ever see her father again.

"I would never." The man who she supposed was her father's voice changed then, his expression warping into one she knew very well as he trailed a calloused finger down her cheek. She slapped it away quickly.

"That's enough touching. In fact…" She took a pointed step away from him. "This distance is fine."

Augustus Rookwood laughed as if she had said something very funny, and, ignoring her instructions, pulled her roughly to his side before turning and apparating on the spot.

Now, a few weeks later, Audrey had a better grasp on Augustus. He was too touchy, but so far she'd been able to keep him in check and no lines had been crossed. Combined with his meandering speeches, over the top giggling and inappropriate touching, she suspected that his time in Azkaban had sent him a little barmy, so she gave him slightly more courtesy than she would usually extend to a handsy man.

As Augustus was a wanted man, they had to be careful in their movements, and they were currently staying in a relatively grand apartment in Essex on loan from the Malfoys until Augustus could access his bank vault. Augustus never left the building apart from when he apparated directly to wherever meetings were being held, but Audrey spent most of her time outside. She glamoured herself whenever she left (her favourite look being a Swedish blonde with a pixie cut) and enjoyed playing different characters, being quite adept at different accents. She lolled around the bars in town, celebrating her new-found freedom with booze and men.

Augustus hadn't bothered her with attempting any daddy-daughter bonding activities which she appreciated, that was, until tonight. She wasn't sure what came over him, probably just a crazy whim, but Augustus had pleaded with her to accompany him to a Death Eater meeting that evening. She had refused initially, preparing herself for what she was sure was bound to be a very fun date with a local muggle instead, until, through the wood of her locked bedroom door, Augustus had whined "The Dark Lord demands it!"

Well that changed things. And now here she was, stood outside wearing an outfit meant for a sexually charged dinner date, pissed off and cold.

When they had arrived, apparating before impressive black iron gates and making their way up a wide gravel drive lined with expansive and decorative grounds, Audrey attempted to interrogate Augustus, but he was annoyingly tight-lipped about the whole thing, shrugging her off with "You don't question the Dark Lord, you just _do_."

Now she doubted the Dark Lord had asked for her at all.

As they approached the double oak doors of the mansion, they had creaked open to reveal a hideous little man with ratty features including oversized front teeth, who had ushered them through a white marbled entrance hall with "Everyone's gathered on the back porch."

Audrey had refused to be impressed by what she saw on their walk through the Manor, she knew Augustus was watching her reaction closely from the corner of his eye. They made their way through some French doors, flung open to reveal a small crowd gathering on the stone porch.

"Gussy!" A woman with wild dark hair shrieked on their arrival, pulling Augustus into a hug and then leading him away from Audrey by the shoulder. Augustus didn't acknowledge Audrey again after that. Instead, she was left lingering by the doorway, and if it weren't for the not so subtle looks up and down from a couple of the men in the crowd, she would have thought that she didn't exist.

Audrey had become accustomed to the male gaze from quite a young age. Growing up in an orphanage didn't offer the greatest protection from predatory men and sometimes, though not as often, women. Rather, it turned a blind eye to such affairs. As such, Audrey knew the touch of a man long before most girls discovered such things and had learnt to read the signs – the change in tone, the body language, the facial expressions, the discreet stares. She knew when to avoid and, now, she prided herself in knowing how to wrap a grown ass man around her little finger.

Even without a glamour charm, Audrey was an extremely attractive woman with striking features and full figure. She kept her tiny rosebud lips consistently painted a deep, blood red, and she more than made up for her small mouth with her enormous almond shaped, sage green eyes. She was blessed with flawless pale skin and a charming scatter of freckles across her nose, as well as a thick head of straight, glossy black hair into which she had cut a blunt, short fringe. She was the kind of person that people stopped to stare at, and she knew it.

Still, nobody here was catching her eye. That was until a low voice called from the doorway behind her for "The Inner Circle to come to the Dining Room" and she turned to see a man that she would happily do terrible things to. He was tall, not just in stature but in attitude, exuding a cool confidence that matched his surroundings perfectly. He was sharply dressed with chiselled features and icy blue eyes that looked lazily out at them, long silver hair swept effortlessly back from his face. He had to be Lucius Malfoy.

The sight of this glorious specimen almost banished the reason for her being there at all from her mind, that was until, at his command, the crowd on the porch began to move past him into the manor. Audrey tore her eyes from the man and quickly sought out Augustus, but he didn't look up from his conversation with the woman from earlier, and she was left awkwardly lingering on the porch, watching Mr. Silver Fox closing the doors behind them.

Fuming at being dragged here in the first place only to be left, literally, standing in the dark, Audrey spun on her heel to cast an eye around the porch. To her surprise there were a couple of people remaining, and she recognised them immediately.

Little Draco Malfoy, two years below her and cocky and cruel, she had seen him throw his weight around Hogwarts for some years now. He was glaring at the closed porch doors with muted rage, clearly believing himself qualified to be amongst the inner circle meeting. And then there was no mistaking Fenrir Greyback, enormous and hulking, his ill-fitting robes tight at the seams, grey mane and threateningly sharp canines. He was already making his way down the steps leading into the grounds and slowly melted into the darkness with disturbing stealth giving his size. Audrey watched him go and repressed a little shiver, she didn't usually make a point of sharing her evenings with werewolves.

Draco was looking at Audrey now, a spark of interest slightly overshadowing the bitterness at being left out of the meeting, and he made his way over as she withdrew an ornate, slim silver case from her bag, flipping the lid open to reveal three pre-rolled cigarettes.

"You're Audrey, right? Audrey Rookwood?" There was a smile in his voice.

Audrey didn't bother answering until she had lit the cigarette with her wand, inhaled deeply, held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds and then blew it into the air above Draco's head. Then she let her gaze travel slowly up and down the boy.

He was clearly his father's son, although he seemed a little weedier, not as robust, and given time she was sure he'd grow to be quite a fine specimen himself. She flashed him a white smile and extended a slim hand. "That's right, Malfoy."

"I didn't know you'd be coming tonight." She could read the excitement in his face. Cute, she thought, but she didn't answer, just eyed him expectantly. He shifted a little nervously and gestured to her cigarette. "Can I have some?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded her head and handed him the cigarette. "Be my guest, babe." She watched in amusement as Draco took a deep pull, then spluttered and choked, quickly handing the cigarette back with watery eyes and pink face. She returned back to the now slightly damp cigarette with a smile. "It's not for everyone." She comforted him, but she could see that his pride had been hurt.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked a little rudely, but it did nothing but amuse Audrey further. She turned her body away from him to face the garden.

"Admiring the view." It was practically an invitation, textbook flirtation.

"Oh yeah? That makes two of us." Draco looked very pleased with himself and what he considered to be an entirely original pick-up line, and Audrey made sure she looked suitably impressed as she turned back to look at him through her eyelashes. Then she slowly leant forward, resting her elbows on the stone wall that surrounded the porch and arching her back like a cat. She could feel Draco's eyes roaming her body rather than see them, and she went back to looking over the lawn that stretched into the horizon.

"Is the Dark Lord really here?" She asked, keeping her voice blasé.

"Yes, he's here a lot." Draco's worked to smother the excitement in his voice but she heard it anyway.

"Do you ever see him?"

"Of course, this is _my_ house." His voice was filled with self-importance and she turned back to face him, resting her lower back against the wall instead.

"Of course." She gave him another smile, which he returned enthusiastically. "What does he look like?" When she thought of Voldemort, she liked to imagine a dark, incredibly handsome man with deep troubled eyes, so she was surprised to see Draco shudder slightly.

"He's… erm… he doesn't look like you or me." Draco struggled to answer, and Audrey could see very clearly that he was scared to say anything un-towards about the Dark Lord. Probably smart.

She hummed in thought, and Draco moved to lean against the wall beside her, a little too close, but she could stand it – for information.

"So, I'd imagine you know most of the things that go on in your house don't you?" She motioned to the manor with her chin.

"Yes…" Draco sounded careful despite his obvious urge to impress her. She needed to beat around the bush a little bit more.

"It must be interesting having the Dark Lord hanging around a lot."

"He doesn't really hang around."

She tilted her head and captured his eyes with hers, a look of deep interest on her face. "Oh really?"

"He comes here to hold meetings, or when someone has information for him."

She nodded, crushing the cigarette butt beneath her foot. "It's like your home is the headquarters. That's pretty cool." She smiled at him and watched the pink splodges appear on his cheek bones – so cute. He broke eye contact and shrugged, clearly a little flustered by her approval.

"Well, you know, father's been the Dark Lord's right-hand man for years. He trusts him."

"Wow." Just a little further. She leant towards him, their arms pressed together as she raised her lips to his ear, letting them lightly brush his earlobe with every word she spoke. "I'd love to know what secrets get whispered in your ears." She murmured in her silkiest voice, struggling to contain her laughter as she pulled back and watched Draco shiver and stiffen all at the same time, the pink spots growing to a flush on his cheeks. His eyes darted wildly between her eyes and her lips and his mouth just opened to answer when a voice cut sharp and demanding between them.

"Careful boy." They both sprang apart, turning to see Fenrir skulking just a few feet behind them in the garden and watching them with narrowed eyes. "Don't say anything you're not supposed to." He growled, his eyes settling suspiciously on Audrey. She fixed him with an innocent look, but Draco on the other hand seemed extremely flustered.

"What are you doing sneaking around my grounds, wolf?" He snarled, but Fenrir seemed unruffled by his insult.

"I'm out here for the same reason as you two. Because I'm not to know what's going on _in there_." He raised a disgustingly long talon to the manor and Draco's scowl deepened. Audrey retrieved her silver case of cigarettes and pulled out another, using the smoke to conceal the amused smirk on her lips as the two of them argued.

It didn't take long for Draco to storm into the mansion, humiliation clear in his every move, and to leave Audrey and Fenrir outside. Audrey let out a small sigh as she watched his retreating back, and returning to leaning on the wall, nursing her cigarette. Although she was uncomfortable turning her back on the Werewolf, she had been shocked by his performance in the argument with Draco. Where Draco had gotten upset and raised his voice immediately, Fenrir remained calm and civilised. It was unexpected to say the least, judging from the stories about him. Plus, he wasn't going to hurt her here.

There were a few minutes of silence as Audrey watched the smoke swirl and twist in the air, she was unsure whether Fenrir still remained until his deep scratchy voice called out again. It was surprisingly sexy. "That stuff stinks, girly."

She turned her head slightly, giving Fenrir the once over. No matter how sexy his voice was, she wouldn't be able to get over those fingernails. She snapped her teeth together, the sound cracking through the cool night air. "Bite me."

He chuckled lowly, shook his head of hair and turned on his heel, stalking back into the darkness.

And that was where Audrey remained, chain-smoking and twitching impatiently, for what felt like eternity. Finally, when she had almost decided to leave the mansion on her own two feet and order a cab to take her home, the murmur of multiple voices drawing nearer came from the mansion, and a woman opened the back doors. Another beautiful human being with half black and half white hair curled pristinely into a bun and dark large eyes looked curiously out at her.

"You may join the others in the breakfast room, if you wish."

Audrey followed the motion of her hand, and stepped into the hallway, waiting to be led by the beautiful woman who seemed shrouded in mystery. She stared at her without shame as she followed her through the mansion and towards the buzz of voices. Was she about to meet the Dark Lord for herself?

They stepped into another staggeringly grand and large room, decked with plentiful soft furnishing and side tables overflowing with drinks and snacks. It was busy with people lounging, and Audrey cast her eyes amongst them all. She saw Draco, he was stood beside his stunning father, and both of them looked up at her entrance, their conversation dying on their lips. Whilst the meaning behind Draco's smirk was clear, Audrey couldn't read the stoic gaze of his father. She saw her own father, taking deep gulps of a dark amber liquid from a crystal glass and gesticulating loosely to a thick-set, black haired man beside him. But whilst there were some unpleasant looking characters in the room, she couldn't see anyone deserving of the plain fear Draco had shown when asked to describe the Dark Lord.

Disappointment burning within her, she made her way towards Augustus, who was clearly drunk. When he laid eyes upon her he threw his arms wide and launched himself up from his seat. "A-ha!" He cried, advancing towards her. "Here she is!" He slurred, wrapping her up in his arms, his hand brushing her butt.

She shoved him away relatively easily, and he staggered backwards. "Hands!" She reminded him in a sharp voice, and he raised the said hands, one still clutching his drink, into the air, nodding and laughing sloppily.

People around them were chuckling, one woman in particular, the same woman who greeted Augustus heartily when they arrived, cackled much louder than the rest, her eyes glittering at Audrey in delight. "Oh I like this one, Gussy!" Her voice was grating and unpleasant, still Audrey held her gaze steadily.

Augustus swept into a low bow, flourishing his hand flamboyantly and cried "I live to serve, Bella!" before flopping back into his seat.

"Come here, pretty one!" Bella demanded, her voice mocking.

Audrey obeyed. She had quickly recognised the atmosphere of the room, the leering looks and animalistic laughter of the people around her. She mentally prepared herself, refusing to show an ounce of weakness or the fear that was curling tightly in the pit of her stomach – she knew people like these fed off it. Instead, she painted an alluring look on her face, and with a soft smile she slid uninvited into the chair beside Bella.

"Oh my, look at you." Bella breathed, hooded dark eyes flitting about her face and up and down her body.

"Go ahead." Audrey purred and the woman threw her head back and laughed raucously.

"Very brave, little girl. What's your name?"

"I'm Audrey. What's yours?"

"Oh, baby…" Bella's hand slid onto Audrey's thigh, and she glanced quickly down at it before returning her gaze to the woman's face that leered threateningly close to hers. Her breath was sour. "Don't you recognise me?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're my mother?" Audrey lightly covered the woman's hand with her own and once again Bella roared with laughter. She removed her hand, falling back onto the cushions and gazing at Audrey with new-found respect.

"Don't you read the news, baby girl?" She tutted, shaking her head in mock distaste.

Relaxing slightly with the space between them and with the distinct feeling that she had passed some kind of test, Audrey half reflected Bella's position, resting her elbow upon the head of the sofa and leaning her head against her palm, making sure to not break eye contact with her. "It's not my kind of thing." She replied and a smile twisted upon Bella's pale lips.

"Well, you might not have heard of the unhinged Bellatrix Lestrange then?"

"Oh, is that you?" Audrey kept her tone blasé. At this point, she wasn't surprised to find herself in the company of yet another insane murderer.

Bellatrix didn't answer, but a wide grin grew on her face, exposing black and rotten teeth.

"Ah, so I see you've met our guest Bella. Won't you introduce us?" A voice of silk sounded behind Audrey, and her breath caught in her throat when she turned to see the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy. His face was still unreadable, and Audrey found herself even more on edge in his presence than she had been with Bellatrix.

"This pretty little thing is Audrey, Lucius. Rookwood's girl." Bellatrix waved her hand up and down Audrey's body.

"A pleasure to meet you." Lucius held out his hand, and Audrey hesitantly rested her own within it. His skin was cool and soft, and her heart thumped unrhythmically in her chest. Unexpectedly, his hand closed around hers and he applied a light pressure, pulling her to feet. 'Will you walk with me, Miss Rookwood?"

"If that's what you'd like." Audrey replied a little breathlessly, before giving herself a mental shaking. Now wasn't the time to be acting like a schoolgirl, she had to remain alert.

Lucius tucked her arm beneath his muscular one, trapping her to his side. He matched his steps to hers and led her slowly from the busy room. "I hope you are enjoying your visit?" He asked as they walked.

"Oh yes, your porch is delightful." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm and she cast a sly look up at his mask-like face. He smiled ever so slightly.

"I understand you spoke with my son?"

Audrey thought she understood why he wanted to have a private chat with her then, and her heart quivered a little again, this time with foreboding. "Draco's a sweetie." She replied, deciding to keep her answers as vague as possible.

This time, Lucius was the one to look at her, his expression as flat as ever. "Is that so?"

"It is."

By now the two of them were in the marble entrance hall, and the house was sinister and quiet around them. Lucius was leading her towards one of the many doors that came off the hall, and Audrey's insides were quivering with anticipation. To be quite honest, whatever this man wanted to do with her, she was more than happy to let him.

"May I ask what you spoke about?"

Before they reached the door she stopped, and Lucius turned to her questioningly. Holding her breath, she dared to trailed a finger down the arm that he had captured her own her, gazing imploringly up at him. "Did you really take me away from everyone to talk about your son?"

For the first time, an expression of shock jolted across Lucius's face, but he quickly smothered it, returning back to his blank icy stare, this time with one raised eyebrow. "No, actually." His voice was slippery, and Audrey traced a small circle on the inside of his wrist, before lightly dragging her nails across his palm to the tips of his fingers. He didn't stop her, just followed her hand with his eyes. She couldn't tell if she was pleasing him or not, and it unnerved her.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Rookwood?" His voice was emotionless like his face, and Audrey dropped her hand back to her side.

"I have an idea."

"Do you care to share?"

"I'd rather someone spell it out for me." Her voice had changed now, it was harder. She wasn't used to rejection. Lucius noticed the change too, and his eyes almost imperceptibly fluttered down to her lips. It felt like victory to Audrey. But rather than answer, he tilted his head towards the door they stood before.

"This way." He murmured, pulling her into the room.

It was much smaller than any of the other rooms she had spied, almost cosy. It was clearly a study, with a roaring fire and a highly polished mahogany desk in the centre of the room. She had expected it to be empty, a private space, but she was mistaken; for there, sat in the luxurious armchair behind the desk, sat someone, no, some _thing,_ looking intently out of serpentine eyes at her.

Oh. Was all Audrey could think. _This_ was the Dark Lord.


End file.
